falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Red Rocket
Red Rocket was a pre-War company that operated a nation-wide chain of filling stations for automobiles, characteristic for their Raygun Gothic architecture. __TOC__ Background The company started its rise in an age when gasoline and diesel were still common fuels.Company logo. The fossil fuel market crash and the beginning of the Resource Wars in 2052 and the invention of practical fusion energy cells in 2066,Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Summer "Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power."Fallout Bible 5: "2066 Summer "Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power." Red Rocket expanded rapidly nationwide, offering fusion and coolant refilling services,Red Rocket protectron: "Red Rocket is the name you trust for nuclear-powered engine coolant." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) as an early adopter, though gasoline and diesel continued to be sold throughout the franchise.Red Rocket protectron: "Would you like gasoline, diesel, or coolant?" (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) On the east coast, Red Rockets holds a veritable monopoly on the market for this very reason.The Art of Fallout 4: "Red Rocket fuel stations continue to hold a monopoly on the market. While the logo and typeface may evolve, the iconic rocket is a constant design element of the stations." PG. 319 Many of its old gas stations were retrofitted with apparatus for maintaining and refilling nuclear engines, sometimes without even removing old warning signs.Station appearance and advertisements in Fallout 3, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76. Red Rocket was very conscious about their public image, particularly concern for the environment, as well as family friendliness.Red Rocket protectron: "Law abiding customers, do not be alarmed. Red Rocket Mega Stop is a family friendly business." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) While customers were treated with care, if any posed any threat to the family friendly image of the company, they were to be eliminated.Red Rocket protectron: "Threats to our family friendly environment must be eliminated." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) Employees were expected to make every effort to reduce waste. One element of these efforts was the annual Trashbusters Award given to stores who demonstrated the greatest year-to-year waste reduction.Trashbusters Award The inspections were skin-deep, however, and unscrupulous franchise operators could win it simply by dumping their waste out of sight.Red Rocket truck stop terminals; Red Rocket Terminal, Safe Storage At an unconfirmed date, Red Rocket had a vault installed underneath their headquarters, also known as Vaultopolis. The vault's location is discovered by the raider, Paula Plumbkin. Services * Red Rocket stations provided refueling services for fossil fuel and later nuclear engines. The latter included refueling the onboard reactors and replacing spent coolant. Coolant was available in at least two varieties: Coolant A ($103.99 per unit) and Coolant C ($113.99 per unit). The smallest stations were little more than an awning with the characteristic rocket and filling pumps delivering fuel and coolant recharges from underground tanks. As time went on and the economic crisis worsened, Red Rocket shifted to robotics, eliminating the need for pump attendants and station staff.Red Rocket stations in Fallout 3 frequently adjoin workshops and are largely maintenance-free. Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 goes beyond that and features completely automated stations. * Large Red Rocket stations would go beyond the usual vending machines and include complete convenience stores with local and national brands, including Nuka-Cola soft drinks, slushies,Red Rocket protectron: "All Red Rocket slushies are buy one get one free. Try our new Nuka-Cola flavor today." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt), tourist pamphlets,Red Rocket protectron: "Tourist pamphlets may be found at the cashier counter. Some discounts may be available." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) and Grey Tortoise cigarettes.Station appearances in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. The facilities would also offer car washing services, frequently offered in bundles with refueling,Red Rocket protectron: "Restore your car's shine in our professional car wash. A guaranteed clean at just the right price." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) along with fully automated restaurants open 24/7,Red Rocket protectron: "Sit back and relax at our Red Rocket Restaurant. Open 24 hours for your convenience." (SFZ04 Waste Protectron.txt) offering foods like burgers, made from bio-engineered ingredients, incorporating precise proportions and flawlessly seared beef.Red Rocket please stop Unlike small, automated stations, these establishments would allow clients to choose between full service by a station attendant, self service, or automated service.Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 advertisements. Locations Capital Wasteland * Andale - On the main street, south of the residents' houses. * Bethesda ruins - West of the ruins. * Big Town - Right outside of the town. * Car dealership - North-east of this location. * Corvega gas - To the south of the Corvega factory, under the monorail tracks. Also south west, by a circular section of road. * Friendship Heights - West north-west of the station. * Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop - Next to the steel shack. * Old Olney - A random encounter location. * Rockbreaker's Last Gas - Includes a Nuka-Cola Quantum on top of the vending machine. * Springvale - On the main street. * Smith Casey's Garage - Contains some abandoned cars next to an army roadblock and Vault 112. * Willy's Grocer * Tenpenny Tower - East of Tenpenny Tower, is a random encounter location. The Commonwealth * Atom Cats garage * Red Rocket truck stop * Fort Hagen filling station * A large station just northwest of the Collegiate administration building. * A large station northeast of Big John's salvage * A small station near the ruined house of Big John's salvage * A large station in Natick Banks. * A large station is located southwest from the edge of the glowing sea, and just northwest of the northernmost Glowing Sea cave. * A station in Lexington. * A station north of Nahant Sherrif's Department. Weapon and armor crafting stations on the roof. Power armor station to the side. * A station northwest of the NH&M Freight Depot in Boston. * A station east of Kendall Hospital with weapons, armor and power armor stations. * A station west of the Quincy ruins. * A small station northwest of Neponset Park. * A small station northwest of Easy City Downs. * A small station just north of the Electrical Hobbyist's Club. * A small boat fueling station on the wharf of Egret Tours Marina. The Island * A large station southeast of Beaver Creek Lanes. * A station between Eden Meadows Cinemas and the National Park HQ. * A station in Southwest Harbor. Nuka-World * Nuka-World Red Rocket * A small station at the Hubologist's camp. Appalachia * Abandoned bog town * Big B's Rest Stop * Flatwoods - near the south side of town. * Red Rocket Mega Stop * Red Rocket filling station * Seneca Rocks Visitor Center * The Giant Teapot * Valley Galleria * Sutton * Berkeley Springs - near the south side of town. Notes * At Red Rocket stations in the Capital Wasteland, at the base of a fueling station, where the gas pumps would be on an ordinary station, a dirty sign is visible that appears to say "Petroleum spirit. Highly flammable." * Red Rocket refueling stations seem to appear next to almost every mechanic's workshop in the Capital Wasteland. * The Children of Atom in Megaton have a Red Rocket-style rocket on top of their church, taken either from one of the refueling stations or from the Springvale Elementary playground. * There are usually one or two trash bins and/or Nuka-Cola vending machines to be found in the vicinity. * After The Waters of Life quest, several Enclave scouting parties will set up shop near Red Rocket stations in the Capital Wasteland. Gallery Springvale Red Rocket gas stop.png|A Red Rocket station in Springvale Andale.jpg|A Red Rocket station in Andale Jockos Pop Gas Stop.jpg|Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop Rockbreakers Last Gas.jpg|Rockbreaker's Last Gas Smith Caseys garage.jpg|Smith Casey's Garage Willys grocer.jpg|Willy's grocer Fo4 Red Rocket Dogmeat encounter.png|Red Rocket garage Atom Cats garage.png|Red Rocket station that has been made the Atom Cats' base of operations Red Rocket truck stop.jpg|Red Rocket truck stop near Sanctuary Hills FortHagenFillingStation-Fallout4.jpg|Filling station in Fort Hagen RedRocket-TheFens.jpg|Red Rocket northwest of NH&M Freight Depot RedRocket-Cambridge-Fallout4.jpg|Red Rocket east of Kendall Hospital in Cambridge RedRocket-Quincy.jpg|Red Rocket west of the Quincy ruins RedRocket-BigJohnsSalvage-Fallout4.jpg|Station by Big John's salvage FO4_Red_Rocket_in_Lexington.jpg|Red Rocket in Lexington RedRocket-EasyCityDowns-Fallout4.jpg|Northwest of Easy City Downs RedRocket-Neposet-Fallout4.jpg|Northwest of Neponset Park RedRocket-ElectricalHobbyistClub-Fallout4.jpg|North of the Electrical Hobbyist's Club FO4_Red_Rocket_in_Natick.jpg|Red Rocket in Natick FO4 Nahant (Red Rocket).jpg|Red Rocket in Nahant Red Rocket Glowing Sea.jpg|The ruins of a Red Rocket station in the Glowing Sea RedRocket-NationalParkHQ-FarHarbor.jpg|Red Rocket between Eden Meadows Cinemas and the National Park HQ RedRocket-FarHarbor.jpg|Red Rocket southeast of Beaver Creek Lanes RedRocket-SouthwestHarbor-FarHarbor.jpg|Red Rocket in Southwest Harbor RedRocket-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-World Red Rocket RedRocket-Hubologist'sCamp-NukaWorld.jpg|At the Hubologist's Camp FoS RedRocket.png|Red Rocket fuel station in Fallout Shelter Fallout4 Panorama1.jpg|High render panorama RedRocketBanner.png|A banner for Red Rocket in the ''Fallout 4'' teaser trailer Fo4 Red Rocket approach.png|Red Rocket approach in Fallout 4 Red Rocket from vertibird.png|Vertibird view RedRocketCA.jpg|Red Rocket concept art RedRocketCA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz RedRocketCA2.jpg RedRocketCA3.jpg RedRocketCA4.jpg RedRocketCA5.jpg RedRocketCA6.jpg RedRocketCA7.jpg Red Rocket logo.png Fallout4 Concept RedRocket.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Red Rocket uniform.png|Red Rocket uniform from The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Red Rocket Art Book.jpg FO4_AD_Red_Rocket_1.png FO4_AD_Red_Rocket_2.png FO4_AD_Red_Rocket_3.png FO4_AD_Red_Rocket_4.png FO4 AD Red Rocket 5.jpg Fo76 Red Rocket Megastop official.png|Red Rocket Mega Stop in Fallout 76 FO76 Flatwoods (Red Rocket).jpg|Red Rocket near Flatwoods in Fallout 76 FO76 Big B's Rest stop.png|Red Rocket at Big B's Rest Stop in Fallout 76 Fo76 Berkeley Springs Red Rocket.png|Red Rocket at Berkeley Springs in Fallout 76 F76 Huge Teapot.png |Red Rocket near The Giant Teapot FO76 Red Rocket filling station.png|The Red Rocket filling station in Fallout 76 F76 Abandoned Bog Town.png|A Red Rocket in the abandoned bog town F76 Valley Galleria ext 1.png|A Red Rocket at the Valley Galleria F76 Seneca Rocks VC 1.png|Red Rocket near the Seneca Rocks Visitor Center josh-jay-joshjayf4-0022-redrocket.jpg|Concept art by Josh Jay Josh-jay-joshjayf4-0023-redrocket.jpg Josh-jay-joshjayf4-0024-redrocket.jpg References Category:Pre-War companies fr:Red Rocket pt:Red Rocket ru:Красная ракета (компания) uk:Red Rocket